about him and her
by Schlaf
Summary: "Numpang nangis di kamar kamu," Asano Gakushuu dan anak tetangga yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan ini. —Asano x OC. Possibly OOC. OC. Mind to RnR?
**Ansatsu Kyoushitshu** belongs to **Yuusei Matsui**

* * *

"Eh, bocah yang pake seragam Kunugigaoa! Berenti bentar!"

Asano Gakushuu menghentikan langkah dan mengedarkan pandangan. Dicarinya orang yang berseragam sekolah sama sepertinya—seragam SMP Kunugigaoka. Dia mengernyit saat melihat bahwa tidak ada anak yang berseragam sama.

Oh, jadi tadi dia yang dipanggil?

Pemuda berambut pirang stroberi tersebut baru saja bersiap berbalik dan mengeluarkan senyum mautnya, namun seseorang sudah menepuk bahunya duluan. Gakushuu membalikkan badan. Siapa—?

Seorang gadis berdiri di belakangnya. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua— _saddle brown_ , mungkin? Gakushuu belum terlalu hafal gradasi warna—dengan warna mata cokelat muda kusam. Kulitnya putih bersih, wajahnya dapat dikategorikan cantik—matanya bulat besar dengan bulu mata panjang, bibirnya kecil, dan pipinya memiliki rona merah alami. Gadis itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari Gakushuu—mungkin lima atau enam sentimeter.

Sebentar.

Kok Gakushuu kayaknya kenal? Ketemu dimana ya?

Otak Gakushuu berputar cepat, seakan sedang mencari sebuah _folder_ penting dalam bank memorinya. Tanpa sadar dia jadi melamun sendiri. Gadis di depannya mengayun-ayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Gakushuu.

 _Oh, tunggu tunggu. Foldernya ketemu. Gadis ini adalah_ —

"... Ah, ya? Ada apa?"

"Oh, nggak—cuma mau kenalan aja. Aku Katayama Tsumugi, yang tinggal di depan rumahmu. Namamu?"

"Asano Gakushuu."

— _anak tetangga._

Sore itu, di jalanan sepulang sekolah, Asano Gakushuu berkenalan dengan anak tetangganya.

 **\- xx -**

Siapapun, tolong katakan kepada Gakushuu bahwa Asano Gakuhou—ayahnya—mengeluarkan senyum palsu. Siapa saja, _tolong_. Gakushuu membutuhkannya.

Sekarang, setelah perjalanan pulang melelahkan dari sekolah yang memakan satu jam lebih, Gakushuu sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya sendiri. Dengan Tsumugi dan Gakuhou mengobrol singkat di depannya—dengan Gakuhou yang tersenyum aneh kepada Gakushuu beberapa detik lalu. Tidak, bukan senyuman. Itu _seringai_.

Bukan seringai ala antagonis yang biasa dikeluarkan, tapi seringai yang mengatakan—'aku-tahu-kau-punya-pacar'. _OOC_ sekali.

 _Sejak kapan ayahnya jadi kebapakan begini?_

Cukup, Gakushuu tak mau tahu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Gakushuu menyiapkan serangkaian elakan untuk sebuah debat soal percintaan—yang diperkirakan akan diungkit-ungkit malam nanti.

(Sungguh, Gakushuu lebih suka ayahnya jadi antagonis dibanding membombardir kehidupan percintaannya—yang tidak pernah ada.)

(Gakushuu jones.)

 **\- xx -**

Seakan berdebat sampai dini hari tidak cukup memuaskan Gakuhou untuk berhenti menggoda Gakushuu secara diam-diam, keesokan paginya, Gakuhou melontarkan pertanyaan blak-blakan kepada Tsumugi.

"Katayama-kun, kau punya hubungan spesial dengan anakku, ya?"

Singkat, padat, jelas, _nohok_. Gakushuu mendadak ingin mengubur diri sendiri di tanah saking malunya. Sayang, jawaban Tsumugi lebih _hilarous_ lagi.

"Aku? Dengan Asano-sa—kun? Ah, Asano-san jangan bercanda, saya nggak suka sama cowok yang lebih pendek dari saya."

 _background_ mendadak berubah dengan kilatan petir. Gakushuu syok berat, Gakuhou malah tertawa setan—sedikit tertahan sebab kasihan juga pada anaknya sendiri.

Tinggi badan sialan.

 **\- xx -**

Hal pertama yang membuat Gakushuu terkejut setelah beberapa minggu berkenalan dengan Tsumugi ialah kenyataan bahwa Tsumugi merupakan bos geng berandalan dan terkenal menakutkan di daerahnya. Gadis yang sangat hiper itu? Seriusan?

Awalnya Gakushhuu ragu, sampai dia melihat kenyataanya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Sore itu, Gakushuu tanpa sengaja melihat Tsumugi yang dikelilingi sekumpulan pria pemabuk berbadan lebih besar darinya. Mereka memandang Tsumugi penuh nafsu dan mencengkram satu lengan Tsumugi keras-keras. Gadis itu mengaduh pelan, namun tetap minta dilepaskan sambil tersenyum. Barulah ketika tangan nakal salah satu pemabuk tersebut hendak berulah, dan Gakushuu sudah siap berlari menerjang pria tersebut, kemampuan Tsumugi terlihat.

Pria itu langsung dibanting Tsumugi, sebelum didorong menuju kawan-kawannya dan melancarkan serangan—mulai dari yang mudah seperti _uppercut_ sampai _german suplex_ dan serangkaian gerakan wushu.

Gakushuu bungkam. Dia membuat catatan pada diri sendiri untuk tidak cari gara-gara dengan Tsumugi, kalau tidak ingin jadi babak belur seperti—

"A-Asano-kun? Sejak kapan kamu disitu?"

 **\- xx -**

Entah kapan sudah jadi rutinitas—pergi ke sekolah bersama, pulang juga sama-sama. Meski mereka berpisah setengah jalan sebab sekolah Tsumugi lebih jauh dari Gakushuu—sehingga otomatis Tsumugi lah yang selalu menjemput Gakushuu. Makanya, Gakushuu tidak heran saat Tomoya Seo mendadak bertanya—"Cewek yang sering menjemputmu itu _personal maid_ -mu, ya?"

Araki Teppei bilang—"Kenalin, dong?" Gakushuu woles menanggapi dengan gumamam iya.

Sakakibara Ren bilang—"Dia cantik, seperti bunga mawar," Gakushuu langsung memotong dan bilang kalau _gadis itu mawar berduri_.

Yang terakhir, Koyama Natsuhiko. Penanya yang paling membuat Gakushuu kaget. Apalagi pertanyaannya—"Dia udah _taken_ belum?"

Niatnya sih kepingin ditonjok, tapi Gakushuu menahan diri. Pemuda itu memberikan senyum terpaksa kepada Koyama dan menjawab— _nggak tau, nanti aku tanyain._

 **\- xx -**

Pulang sekolah. Saat sosok Tsumugi sudah terlihat jelas, Gakushuu tidak berbasa-basi dan bertanya—"Kamu punya pacar?"

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum matanya terbelalak beberapa detik. Gadis itu menunduk sedikit dan memandang ke arah lain—kemana saja selain Gakushuu. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Gadis itu mengangguk singkat dan menjawab malu-malu:

"Punya."

Gakushuu bisa merasakan sedikit kekecewaan di dalam dirinya—sangat sedikit.

"Oh," gumam Gakushuu. "Selamat, deh."

Gadis itu menatap Gakushuu dan tersenyum senang. "Makasih," gadis itu balas menjawab.

Napas Gakushuu tertahan sejenak—dadanya sesak.

 **\- xx -**

Mereka berjalan pulang bersama seperti biasa, namun kali ini dalam diam. Biasanya Tsunugi akan mengoceh tentang banyak hal—mulai dari seputaran sekolah sampai mengeluh soal berat badan atau berteriak "Akuuuu ingiiin makaaaan _parfaaaaiit_!" seperti orang gila.

Sepertinya gadis itu masih malu dengan pertanyaan Gakushuu yang tiba-tiba tadi. Dia terus melihat sekeliling selain Gakushuu dan terdiam sejak tadi—membuat Gakushuu jadi tidak enak hati.

Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan dan menatap punggung gadis itu—yang kemudian ikut berhenti lantaran mendapati kawannya itu tertinggal di belakang.

Angin musim panas berhembus, menerbangkan daun-daun berwarna kehijauan mengikuti arah angin—begitu pula rambut kedua insan yang berdiri mematung di trotoar jalan.

Napas Gakushuu tercekat sekali lagi—melihat Tsumugi yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum seraya memiringkan kepala. Mahkota cokelat tua miliknya bergerak mengikuti arah angin—membuatnya terpaksa menahan sisi wajah agar helaian cokelat tua tersebut tidak menampar-nampar wajahnya.

Indah—itulah yang dipikirkan Gakushuu.

 **\- xx -**

Gakuhou tidak mempertanyakan kenapa Gakushuu langsung pergi ke kamar tidur begitu memasuki rumah. Dengan insting orangtua saja, dia tahu putranya kenapa.

Hingga jam makan malam tiba, Gakushuu tidak keluar kamar. Baik istrinya maupun para pelayan tidak berhasil membujuk Gakushuu keluar. Awalnya Gakuhou berlagak tidak peduli, sampai Sang Istri memberikan tawaran cukup bagus untuk membuat dirinya beranjak dari ruang makan dan menghampiri anaknya.

("Awas tidak bisa jalan besok, Sayang." Gakuhou berbisik seduktif setelah menerima tawaran istrinya.)

Jadi, di sinilah Gakuhou. Berdiri di depan kamar anaknya dan menyandarkan punggung ke pintu si empunya kamar. Dia menoleh ke belakang sedikit dan bertanya retoris:

"Kamu patah hati?"

Sesuatu dilemparkan ke pintu dari dalam—mungkin bantal atau semacamnya—dan membuat pintu sedikit bergerak ke depan. Gakuhou tidak berbasa-basi lagi.

"Cepat turun, ibumu khawatir."—kemudian pergi ke ruang makan.

Tak lama kemudian, Asano Gakushuu keluar dari kamar dan ikut makan malam. Anak mami, mungkin?

 **\- xx -**

Hal terakhir yang ingin ditemui Gakushuu saat akhir pekan adalah Tsumugi yang sangat hiper di pagi hari. Baru saja setengah sadar dari kantuk, dia sudah diseret keluar rumah tanla ampun. Mana ayahnya mempersilakan sambil tersenyum, pula.

"Yang ini? Atau yang ini?"

Gakushuu—yang masih setengah sadar—berkomentar, "Yang kanan."

Ah, kenapa lagi dia ada di—oh, iya. Dia membantu Tsumugi memilih pakaian untuk kencan siang ini.

(Hati Gakushuu berkoar— _Kasur! Kasur! Tidur! Tidur!_ )

"Ah, tapi apa aku nggak keliatan gendut pakai yang ini?"

"Yaudah yang kiri,"

"Tapi apa aku nggak terlalu _childish_ pakai yang itu?"

Gakushuu mengerang frustasi. Kenapa perempuan itu merepotkan sekali, sih?!

"Terserah kamu sajalah. Harusnya kamu minta mamaku!" Gakushuu menukas, melompat ke kasur Tsumugi dan bergelung dalam selimut.

"Oh iya, ya—WEI, INI KAMAR GUA, DODOL. BALIK SONO KE KAMAR LU!"

"HEH, LU KIRA YANG NYERET GUA KEMARI SIAPA, HAH!?"

—Bahasa gaul keluar, mereka adu bacot.

 **\- xx -**

Gakushuu hampir saja menganga saat melihat Tsumugi di depan pintu rumahnya. Bukan, bukan karena dia malu sebab baru saja selesai mandi sore dan hanya sebuah handuk putih yang membalut tubuhnya—itupun cuma dari pinggang sampai lutut.

Yang membuatnya ingin menganga adalah wajah muram Tsumugi.

Dia mengernyit dan langsung menggeser badannya ke samping pintu. "Masuk," Gakushuu mempersilakan—atau malah memerintah?—Tsumugi, yang langsung menuruti perkataannya. Pemuda itu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di ruang tamu sementara dia ganti baju dulu. Baru saja hendak beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamar, Tsumugi berkata:

"Nanti ada yang mau aku omongin di kamar kamu."

Gakushuu mengedipkan mata, merasa heran, lalu menjawab "Oke."

 **\- xx -**

Gakushuu memanggil Tsumugi ke kamarnya setelah pemuda itu berganti baju. Tidak sampai semenit, gadis itu sudah berdiri di pintu kamar. Dia masuk tanpa dipersilakan Gakushuu dan berbalik menghadap pemuda itu.

"Asano-kun, aku mau numpang."

"... Numpang apaan?"

"Numpang nangis di kamar kamu."

Belum sempat Gakushuu menjawab, Gadis itu menangis sambil memeluk lutut duluan.

 **\- xx -**

Ini canggung.

Gakushuu memandangi Tsumugi yang masih sesekali terisak di sudut ruangan. Pemuda itu memegang segelas air mineral di tangan kanan, lalu duduk bersila di depan gadis itu. Dia menyodorkan air pada gadis itu tersebut.

"Ini, minum." Gakushuu berkata—sekali lagi, malah memerintah. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu meneguk isi gelas tersebut perlahan.

Gakushuu mengambil kembali gelas tersebut sesaat setelah temannya selesai menenggak seluruh isinya sampai habis. Gelas tersebut langsung ditaruh di meja belajar yang kebetulan ada di sebelah mereka.

Gakushuu menghela napas dan bertanya, "Kamu kenapa?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Nggak... nggak apa-apa. Maaf bikin repot—"

"Nangis terisak gitu dibilang 'nggak apa-apa'? Kamu kira kita kenal berapa lama? Aku tahu kamu kenapa-napa," Gakushuu menukas kasar, sebelum menhela napas sekali lagi. Pandangan matanya melunak, lalu dielusnya pucuk kepala Tsumugi. "... Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Gadis itu mengggigit bibir dan meneguk ludah. Matanya kembali berair. Dia berkata tersendat:

"A-aku... hiks... pu-putus de-ngan... hiks... pacarku..."

—Asano Gakushuu tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau ikutan sedih mendengarnya.

* * *

 **[tbc or end?]**

* * *

 **[a/n]**

Sebelum babbling soal fict ini, saya:

1- mau minta maaf karena belum nge-update fict Rumours. Saya bisa ngasih banyak alasan, tapi saya cuma bakal bilang hal penting; Bentar lagi saya UN. Saya lelah. Bellum lagi saya ada UAMBN sebelum UN. Mohon dimengerti kalau saya udah horor duluan bahkan sebelum bikin fict horor buat chap terakhir Rumours.

2- saya usahakan Rumours diupdate minggu depan.

3- setelah Rumours tamat, saya mau bikin cerita MC dengan pairing GOD × OC—oke, ini gak penting.

Nah, waktunya babbling soal fict ini. Kalau readers yg minta ini dilanjut lebih banyak dibandibg yg minta tamatin aja, saya lanjutin. sejujurnya cerita ini cuma neighbor!au dari cerita Asa(jr) x Tsumugi yg saya bikin di wattpad—dan saya ga berniat publish original story nya ke ffn, sih—SEKALI LAGI INI GAK PENTING.

Tangan saya udh lelah ngetik. Cukuplah sampai di sini :"))

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
